


A List of Lust

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: A grocery list inspires Jesse.





	A List of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

Jesse lifted his head, a white mustache of thick cream above his upper lip. "Need milk?"

The physician grinned at the totally sated and wanton sprawl of his lover. Steve’s sandy blond hair was tousled, strands falling across his forehead. His lips were wet and swollen, proud recipients of Jesse’s kisses. Dark rose nipples bore the marks of hungry passion. The tightly wrinkled nubs beckoned to the younger man, begging for just one more nibble, suck or lick. 

The detective’s broad chest rose unsteadily, the man still struggling to recover from the high orgasmic cliff Jesse had just pushed him off of. "What I need is to be allowed to sleep for the next hundred years."

Steve covered his face with a pillow, his weary groan audible to the man intent on cocking his fleshly pistol for another round at the firing range. 

"Jesse! I’m dead! D… E… A… D, dead!" The older man slapped away the fingers teasing in and out of his belly button. "Two times is enough for any man. Especially one of my age." 

"Never!" 

Jesse pushed his lover’s knees into his chest, leering at the man’s relaxed pucker and the slow ooze of cum trickling from it. He leaned down and took a long, slow lick over Steve’s perineum. "Sweetcheeks, you are bootie-licious. I just can’t get enough of your fine ass." 

The physician pressed the tip of his tongue inside Steve’s body. "Guess I’m addicted."

"Get therapy!" Steve threw his pillow at his teasing lover. 

Jesse laughed. "That should be an interesting talk with the resident shrink---Hey doc! I’ve got a thing for Detective Sloan’s ass." The blond blew a raspberry against his older lover’s hole and chuckled at the resulting wiggle. 

"Try the Betty Ford Clinic." Steve grabbed another pillow and shoved it under his head.

Jesse frowned slightly as if seriously considering his lover’s suggestion. Shaking his head, he blew a breath of warm air over Steve’s ringed guardian. "Nah. I’m pretty sure they don’t have a program for Ass Addiction."

Steve fisted the tangled sheets as a teasing finger pushed inside his hole. "Jesse, love. I can’t! Oh… Shit! Maybe… maybe I can." 

Two fingers brushed against his prostate, causing the detective to tear the linens off the mattress. Cramming a handful of covers in his mouth, Steve screamed as the sensitive nub was repeatedly caressed. His upper torso curled forward in protest of the convulsive spasms shaking his large frame, a small explosion of semen spurting from his cock. 

"Je… Jesse! My legs. Oh God! Cramps!"

Jesse slowly removed his fingers from Steve’s ass and helped his lover ease his legs down to the mattress, his hands soothing the trembling thighs for several moments. Leaning over, he pressed tiny kisses along the inside of the detective’s upper legs. With a smile, Jesse whispered words of comfort as his mouth wandered over the older man’s flaccid organ, his tongue gently lapping up the creamy residue of Steve’s orgasm.

"I love you, babe." 

Steve waved a hand wearily in the air, acknowledging his lover’s words. Unable to articulate his own feelings, he ran his fingers tenderly over Jesse’s cheek. Tugging on his lover’s shoulders, Steve coaxed the smaller man to bring his mouth into kissing range. He nibbled on the physician’s lower lip, the presence of his own seed a pleasant assault on his taste buds. Opening his mouth, Steve pressed his tongue inside, collecting the different nuances of their lovemaking. 

The need for air finally made itself known and the detective pulled away from his lover. Snuggling into Jesse’s embrace, Steve rubbed his face against the stubbled skin of the younger man’s jaw. "Love you back, Jessman." A yawn overtook Steve as he lazily sucked on Jesse’s ear. "Hope you don’t mind sandwiches for supper tonight, babe. I’m too pooped to do the grocery shopping today."

The older man rolled over and buried his head in the pillows. "In fact, forget supper. Let’s just sleep until next year." 

Jesse slapped his lover’s ass. "Don’t worry, gramps. I’ll take care of the shopping. You just lie here and rest those sorry old bones of yours." 

An aborted snore snuffled the pillows. "If I wasn’t so tired…" 

Jesse laughed as he slid off the bed. "Close your eyes, Sleeping Beauty. I’ll be back in a couple of hours." 

The physician quickly showered and dressed. Before leaving the bedroom, he stood for several moments and watched his lover sleep. With a happy sigh, Jesse leaned down and kissed a passion mark on Steve’s shoulder. "Sweet dreams, my handsome prince." 

Walking into the kitchen, Jesse spied the grocery list his lover had written out earlier. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, the physician sat down at the breakfast nook and glanced over the items his lover had scribbled down.

_Lube x 1_

Jesse picked up a pencil and made a quick correction. "Make that three." He looked toward the bedroom. "I’m sooo in the mood for fucking!" 

_Cucumber, Zucchini_

The image of the large, long green vegetables popped into Jesse’s mind and the man smiled wickedly.

_Bananas, Oranges_

The blond’s hands twitched at the thought of stroking his fingers over his lover’s tasty basket of fruit. 

 _Fudge popsicles_  

"Whoa!" Jesse wiggled in his seat, his ass tingling at the thought of those frozen delights sliding in and out of Steve’s.... "Hmmm… wonder if?" Grinning, the doctor bounced up and down as he glanced at the freezer. "Why not? Think of how much fun it’ll be cleaning up the mess."

Jesse scratched a number on the small piece of paper. "How about two boxes? Just in case I get addicted to lickable fudge puckers."

_Turkey baster._

Jesse reached under his sweater and unsnapped his jeans, his fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers. "Damnation! Doc Junior is getting horny over a simple grocery list."

_Candy thermometer_

"Oh yeah, babe. I’d love to check how hot your ass is." The younger man slipped his hands between his legs and cupped his balls, squeezing the soft sac. 

 _Plunger---unclog sink in guest bathroom_  

Jesse zipped open his jeans and eased his dick out, his fist encouraging the lusty organ. "This list is positively pornographic."

 _Hotdogs---the big ones_  

"That’s it!" Jesse jerked off his pants and underwear, his raging erection slapping against his abdomen, the leaking head drooling into his navel. Striding into the master bathroom, he wrestled a stainless steel case from under the sink and after opening the box, selected the necessary items. Laughing quietly, Jesse then moved into the bedroom and shook his lover awake. 

"Oh Steeeeve." 

The older man cracked open an eye and looked up at Jesse. "Whhhaatt?"

The blond waved a yellow vibrator and dark green dildo in the air. 

"Time to go shopping!"

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
